Destiny - Noblesse Oblige
by Sasaki Kaemon1217
Summary: This is the story of a Guardian who shouldn't be able to use the Light of the Traveler, but somehow by the tiniest thread of coincidence, he embarks on a journey of discovery to make sense of a world dying at the hands of the Darkness. What will win out? His obsession to help others? Or the secrets locked away in his memories?


Noblesse Oblige. Those of nobility are obligated to act for those less fortunate. A simple term, yet so rarely is it ever followed. Why is it so hard for those in this city to rally up and perform great acts for the betterment of mankind? Why is it so hard to even lend a hand to someone down in the dumps?

Attempting that is my everyday goal. Fighting so hard to stop it all. Even now, all I have is the futon I lay on and the roof over my head. The clothes on my back are Salvation Army, but that's fine. I usually give what I can. What else is there in this life? I've given so much and it makes the morning feel so good. I smile at any moment I can. Give my time for different causes to make a difference. What else can I possibly give?

 _Why not your life?_

"If I gave that up, then I wouldn't be able to do anymore for them." This voice speaking to me in my head, it started maybe when I was around 6 years old. Everyone thought I was crazy or something, but it never told me to do anything bad or lead me down the wrong path. It encouraged me. Kept me level headed. Warned me even. If anything, I like to think it is my little light in a world full of uncertainties.

 _Why not stop then? You have only done this all 27 years of your life._

"If I did, then there will be more suffering." The breeze coming into my apartment from the Bay in Manhattan feels fresh. Delicious even. I couldn't ask for more. He is right though. I've been doing this my whole life. It's not like I can just change at the drop of a dime, but why should I change? If I can end the suffering of one more person, soothe the pains of one more person, I don't see any reason for changing.

 _You truly prize life. You are a rare species, Gabriel._

"If I was truly so rare, I wouldn't be insane enough to have conversations with myself." I laugh aloud. I know full well how insane it is to be doing this. I can't help it though. No one can stand these things about me. How neat I keep my home. How little time I spend in it. How much I give to others. How little I actually have for myself. Having this voice around keeps me from feeling so insane.

 _Do not worry. The moment you pass, is the day you will do some real good._

"Well isn't that a bit morbid."

 _I only speak the truth._

"Make it sound like no one needs me." I guess that hurt a bit. I can't expect my own head to be nice to me at times like this. It's good to be kept at ground level.

 _You are right. No one needs you here._

"You could ease up a-"

 _Not here anyway._

I sit up slightly confused by what that meant. I know it's my own thoughts, but something about it felt…foreign. "What's that even supposed to mean?" I decided to let it go and sleep. The following day was going to be a busy one for me.

* * *

The day began by handing out breakfast to the local homeless behind this old church with over a hundred years of history. Most people avoid this place because it's pretty much an alleyway for the homeless and supposed thug life. I've seen most of these thugs through here as most people call them, but in reality, they made a lifestyle choice and most of them even help us out with the homeless. To the right across the street at the end of the alley is an electronics store with all the different types of TV's on display. The streets are a buzz with foot traffic, but that's pretty much a typical day in the neighborhood.

Many of the homeless gathered here don't even want to be here, but I know a few that are sincerely trying their best to get out of the situation they're in. I'm always speaking to them in the hopes that one day they'll just up and leave to do some good themselves. John wants to be a construction worker mainly so he can build a home for himself. Sarah wants to become a nurse and find her daughter she gave up for adoption. Latham wants to rekindle the Spirit of Christ within himself and become a member of the church doing missionary work. All goals they can accomplish and I always did my best to push them towards those goals.

Then there are those who are distasteful. I can't bring myself to be angry at them, though. Throwing things wherever, wasting their lives away. I pity them if anything. So much potential wasted. It's very disappointing to see someone dissipate like that.

 _Your thoughts are wandering on to darker ways. Are you sure you want to help them?_

"Of course. Why else am I here?"

 _Self-satisfaction? Self-importance? Trying to appease to a higher power?_

"Wouldn't that be grandiose?" I laugh. I know it's not true. I'm not so naïve to think that any sin can be washed away just be doing acts of random kindness. Maybe I don't want to admit it to myself. I want to be recognized, but most of all, I want to recognize others. I know best what it feels like to be ignored for so long. I don't want that for anyone.

Just at the end of the alley, I can hear people gathering. Sounds of astonished women and men. Loud whispers and people making announcements of 'the end is nigh' sort of thing.

 _And so it begins._

"What?" My curiosity couldn't have gotten the better of me anymore than now. Something feels off. Unstable. It rattled people whatever was displayed on those TV's across the way. So much so, that I didn't even realize until just now that my feet were drawing me closer and closer to them. I can see why now that I've made it across the street and through the thick crowd of distraught bodies. On the TV is an announcement from the government.

"Today, we have been informed that the safe landing of our team commanded by Jacob Hardy on Mars was followed by an amazing discovery that has changed the very course of history and answered the lifelong question that has plagued the minds of scientists and civilians alike; are we alone in the vast ocean of stars?

"At approximately 1435 Eastern Standard Time, NASA received images of a spherical object on Mars that has been described as artificially created. By no means can we take this as a threat. The sphere was observed for several days before contact was made and it was discovered that the object has independent thought and made contact with Commander Jacob Hardy. The following statement is its proclamation.

"*ahem* 'Life as you know it has and will change. This is not a declaration of war. Not a declaration of power. It is a declaration of evolution. Of Peace. Of a new means of expansion. Your species has grown exponentially on its own and has so much to offer, both good and bad. I simply wish to offer to you a new life to live. A means to become what you only dreamed of. The future that which you wish to create, allow me to help in that endeavor.'

"It is an offer that all nations of the world are to meet on and contemplate. We have an offer that can bring about peace. A means to mend the rifts brought about between us by misunderstanding and a lack of trust. It is, by all means, a risky endeavor. One that will change the very fabric of our reality. I believe, good citizens of America, that-"

What the hell? This is beyond anything that I could have imagined. I feel almost star struck, dazed that the government made such a bold statement that we have to swallow, but because of that I can feel the excitement and glee build up little by little. "Noblesse Oblige."

 _The dawn of the Golden Age. So this is how it began for humanity._

"What?" In this moment, the people began cheering and crying out in the streets. Chaos in a mere moment's notice. The cheers diminished, paving way to the cries of anguish and insanity. People began to riot. Why? Isn't this something to be happy about? Our government is trying to do its best now for the people and we are even in contact with a far greater power than any of us could have imagined. Why?!

 _When faced with a major change that pushes the very edge of their understanding, people will always return to primitive means of stress relief._

"Why is this happening?!"

 _It is the very thing that makes humanity weak, and unique. It is their nature._

I run down the streets trying desperately to stop the fighting going on. "Stop! C'mon! Stop! What the hell's wrong with you?!" No one's listening. Everyone is going on and on about God descending, a new hell on Earth and even a revolution.

 _It is as I said. All your efforts were for naught._

"Shut the hell up. I'm gonna stop this!" A woman falls to the floor not 5 feet away from me and as I reach for her, I hear the sounds of gunshots raging throughout the streets now. "NO!" I don't know why I said that. It just came out. I hold the lady close to me, I can faintly hear her cries through the riot. The crowd thickens making it harder and harder to move.

 _Even now, you continue. Did you not understand me? Was I unclear? Maybe I am still new to the ways of human behavior._

"I won't stop dammit!" How can I? This lady needs my help? She's in pain. Trying so desperately to get out of here just like I am, but I don't think we can. The crowds become so dense, we knelt and I put my arms around her, protecting her head to the best of my ability. Kicks and knees to the face. One good kick hit me square in the ribs so hard I swear I think I just heard it crack. "STOP!" I cry out to the best of my ability. Was it enough? I can keep asking myself that, but it wasn't. It wasn't nearly enough.

More gunshots flared. Maybe it was out of curiosity, or sheer misfortune, but as I lift my head I can see to my left the crowd parting in slow motion. Their just before me is a line of S.W.A.T. members and police crowd control with riot gear on. Most of all though, I can see the bullet fired into the squad from a man I recognized. John. The homeless man wanting to be a construction worker so he can build them for others. It's funny. Despite how this entire situation is turning out, you can't help but think about certain things. It's true what they say, in your dying moments, you show your true colors. In this moment as that bullet speeds closer and closer to my face, I can only think of one thing: Is John ok? All because I can see his body begin to fold in pain from a policeman hitting him on the back of the knee and reaching for the fire arm.

* * *

It all goes to black. "What happened?"

 _It is as I said._

"I don't believe you." Faint far off sounds can be heard in the distance. That has to mean that I just passed out from a near miss, right? Anyone would be scared shitless because of a shot coming your way. Or maybe I was hit and passed out?

 _Your time here was only to shape the personality within you. That was all._

"My time here? I'm alive. Don't you dare pronounce me dead when I can hear my voice."

 _I would not say dead. You, for lack of a better term, WERE dead. Not anymore. Open your eyes, Gabriel._

"They are open. I can't see anything." The sounds are becoming clearer. Sounds of trees and wind. Birds. The chaos, where did it go?

 _No they are not. You are weak, amongst other things. You have been dead a long time so it is understandable, but I need you to hurry and get your bearings. It is not safe out here._

"What?" Finally, I can feel my eyelids moving. Moving? More like creaking. Is it a feeling? It's almost dull. I can tell it's moving, but I can't feel it per se. "What's going…on?" I am moving, but I can't feel anything. "This…isn't making any sense."

 _Just take it a step at a time. I know it is hard to understand, but everything will be explained in due time. I have been looking for you for a long time, so I want to make sure you are well._

"What…" I can't believe anything of what I'm seeing. Once the scenery around me cleared up, it all made absolutely no sense. Cars rusted over with trees growing over them. Vines, vegetation taking over the tall buildings that look like they could fall at any moment. All of them were foreign and yet familiar. I'm right where I was, but everything is ever so different to me that my thoughts felt like they could practically scream insanity. "How…did this happen?"

The news report suddenly comes to mind. That has to be it. Invasion. That's why everyone is gone. That's why it's so quiet…is it really? It feels like it's been dead for years. Hundreds of years even and if the place was raided by aliens, why am I the only one sitting here in the middle of the road alive still. Am I…really alive?

 _I told you to take your time, Gabriel._

A light flashes before my eyes, and like a hologram digitizing into reality, a spherical object with triangular accessories on it and a glowing screen in the front appeared before me. " _It is as I said, it will be difficult for you. It was for me as well. I had to retrieve your memories and insert them into this old Exo. It took forever to assimilate your soul into it so you can live again, but at least I found you._ "

"WH-what are you?!" I can tell I was emotionally numb. Everything I had ever known is being shattered right in front of me. I don't even know how to react to any of this. My whole life feels like some kind of dream, but in my heart it had to be true. There's no possible way that any of it could have been fabricated.

" _At the moment, we have little time. We must get you somewhere safe._ "

"Where are we?"

" _Not where, when. I am a Ghost. Your Ghost. It is hundreds of years since your time of 2036 and it is time for us to go, Gabriel._ " A loud roar resounds from far off in the distance mixed with inaudible words to a language I don't understand. I can feel the fear welling up inside of me. " _We have no time at all. Not at all. Move. Now._ "

Whatever that is, I'm not having any part of it. Ghost, or whatever, dashes forward leading me out of the streets. He's showing me the way down the road into a building with unfamiliar markings inside. He seems frantic, though. I'm not sure how I can tell this, but something in the way he was weaving and bobbing in place, looking around with quick bursts of speed makes it seem like he really didn't know what to do. Not like I can complain, my body feels like it weighs a ton and my mind is bar none blown so far out of my comfort zone, I can't help but follow this little guy in blind faith. "Hey uh…Ghost."

" _Yes?_ "

"What's going on?"

" _I will explain later on when we have found, at the very least, a safer place. We are in Fallen Territory, making this a very dangerous place. Very dangerous. No time. No time."_

"Fallen Territory? What's Fallen?" Loud bangs echoed from outside, but suddenly grew softer, but closer. Almost as if whatever it is became aware of what was going on. Something at least 7 feet tall with four arms and a fur trimmed coat became visible through the broken window. Following it are similar creatures with stubs beneath the upper two arms. I can't even fathom why that was, but I sure as hell wasn't about to make any noise. They continue forward as if silently hunting prey. Who? Is it me? What did I ever do? Then again, if this is an invasion, as highly unlikely as that is, that can't be so farfetched that they're hunting me.

My ghost disappears and suddenly his voice is heard in my head again where he had always been. _Don't make a sound._ Several long moments pass. The Fallen pass. I can hear it all. The sound of machine bits whirring in steady movement. The sound of the clouds overhead in thunderous motion. The bugs scuttling across the floor in hurried fear. _Let's go._

"Where?" My fear at the moment kept me rooted. I don't want to mess this up. One wrong move and I'm done for.

 _Make a left and enter a building at the end of the road. There should be a console for us to use. Maybe we can even find a ship._

My legs overtook me and started walking forward. Once I made that left, I ran. Nothing is going to stop me from getting out of this hell. My questions began to poor from me. This time, I am getting the answers I seek. "What do you mean ship?"

 _You are a Guardian now. You will need a ship if you are to make it to the Tower where the Traveler currently resides._

"What's a Guardian?"

 _Protectors of all. Warriors blessed by the light of the Traveler to wield its power as a weapon against the Darkness. An encroaching evil that was simply halted many years ago, but is beginning to stir again. The Fallen are, for lack of a better term, backed by said Darkness. Although the Fallen were successfully pushed back, it came at a very steep price._

"Basically, you dragged me into a war." What should be emotion bustling inside of me, instead I felt a nagging tugging sensation like something was quite literally pulling inside my chest.

 _This is true. I cannot deny that I, indeed, pulled you from your slumber to aid in a battle that has nothing to do with you. My only reason for doing so, is that we are in fact in need of your strength._

"I've never fought in my life. Not a fistfight nor verbally. What the hell kinda use am I?!"

 _This I know all too well. During the process of transferring your memories and soul into this Exo body, I had the liberty of seeing them, but that is not what strength I speak of. Enter this building here._

The thought nagged me now. Exo body? So this body isn't mine then. That explains the feeling of unease and constant inability to feel anything. I guess I'm just not used to this body. Am I really believing everything? As sure as the building that looms over me, I can see my reality shaping around me. Once inside, I see a body limp and very old. I can tell from the layers of dust and decay. "Rest in peace."

 _Guardian down. His ghost is missing. Check to see if he has a weapon on him. We are going to need it._ I checked on his person and laid out beneath him was a pistol of some kind. _A hand cannon. Very powerful and reliable, but slow to fire. At close range, it can be quite effective. Treat it with care._

In this instant, my hands moved of their own accord, reloading the weapon with a magazine that appeared in thin air. How could I possibly know this? "I've never handled a gun before. How?"

 _It appears that this body has a detailed database of weaponry and gun handling. Best to simply move by instinct for now. Now, let us rise into the floors above._ I aim down the sights. A hologram appears, though small, and helps me to aim better. I can feel my hands steady naturally to rest the sights upon a face reflected back at me via a window. Then it dawned on me, it was all black. No mouth. Glowing neck and a single broken horn. What is that? I fired a shot in fear only for the glass to break. _What are you doing? You will alert the Fallen of our location!_ The image neither flinched nor moved. This can't be. No way. _What appears to be the problem?_

"An Exo…is a robot?"

 _That is correct. A body created during a time of war that held a personality at one point. This one in particular had a core that was damaged. When I salvaged it, it had no memories, no personality. Simply a clean slate. It was then that I found your spirit lingering. I processed your data and transferred you into this body._

"So am I…even me? Am I even Gabriel?! Just a bunch of data inside a machine!?"

 _Calm down, Gabriel. You are you. Through and through._

"How's that even possible?! Look at me! I look like a damn black mini Gundam! What the fuck is this?!"

 _While your anger is understandable, we have to make this discussion…Fallen in the area closing in! Climb!_

The anxiety building up within me coupled together with the fear of those Fallen creatures, it's a feeling I wanna just get over already, but in order for me to do that I've gotta get out of here. Alive. My feet guide me to a set of emergency stairs that cut off by the fifth floor. "Dammit."

 _Enter here. There might be a terminal I can use._

I slam the door open and stop cold in my tracks. Standing in front of me was a whole group of the two armed, stubbed Fallen.

 _Dregs!_

They seem surprised much like myself, but they began to shoot at me with relentless abandon, hiding behind any cover they can find. I did the same for fear of getting shot by their unearthly weapons. "I don't wanna get shot again, dammit! What the hell do I do now?!"

 _Is that not obvious? You fight._

"Yeah! Let's make that sound easy!" I pop my head out then fall back down as several shots whizz past my head and hit the overturned desk I'm hiding behind. "This is ridiculous! Why me!?"

 _Believe in yourself. The Travelers light is strong in you. Your heart proves that entirely. Just follow your instincts and you can do it._

"Why do you make it sound so ea-" My words were cut off by the sound of an electrified object standing at about a meter-tall sticking to the floor beside me.

 _Grenade!_

"Shite!" Now or never, right? Without a moment to lose, I launch myself from behind the desk just as it explodes. Everything felt slow motion for me. Adrenaline? Nah. I'm a robot now. Maybe my chips are so advanced I can process faster than a normal human? Either way, I can shoot now.

I pull out my hand cannon and fired at each of the Dregs. One shot each took them down easily enough. They either fell, flew or a head would pop. Normally, you'd be excited for being to do something like that, but not me. I'm surprisingly calm. Collected. As I touched down finally, I reload and charge towards the next batch of them. 6 more shots. 6 more down. That's how it happened, I dodge between pillars holding up the rounded floor and put a bullet into each one. I don't feel the weariness one would normally feel from running like I did. All I could feel was the weight of the trigger as each bullet left the chamber and slammed into another Fallen. My heart ached. Do I even have a heart? What is this pain then that I feel with each passing moment? Wasn't I just calm a moment ago? I can't make sense of any of this.

 _Theirs a console in the next room._

"How do you plan to plug in? I don't have any cords."

 _You leave this part to me. Simply do your part and keep the Fallen away until I am finished._

"Why do make things sound so~ easy?" I roll my eyes as I see Ghost digitize into existence and shoot beams at it. How is that terminal not melting?!

 _Fallen close by. Be careful._

The ache is still there, but at least I have a bit of confidence now. If I just rely on my instincts, I know I can do this. I turn around and just past the doorway into the hall I can see a four armed Fallen heading my way. I fire a few shots at him, but something blue and almost wisp-like is blocking my bullets. The shots it fires whirl through the air almost trying to seek me out. I hide behind cover trying to make sense of this. "What the hell is that on it?!"

 _That is a Fallen Captain. It has an Arc-Based shield surrounding it._

"Great! How the fuck do I deal with that?!"

 _Keep shooting. We do not have an Arc-Based weapon so it will take a bit longer for it to go down than usual._

Just great. I pop my head out and fire a few more shots. It seems to be dodging more, making football spins. Ironic. I bet football doesn't even exist anymore. Eventually, the shield bursts for a moment sending the Fallen Captain back a few feet before it regains its balance. The shield is down, but now it's pissed. Pulling out two electrified swords, it heads for me.

My mind was racing a few moments ago. Trying to make sense of the shield, of these aliens, but most of all myself, but never in a million years could I ever foresee what I'm doing this very moment. I fire several shots. A couple missed, and a few landed. I can see it wince in pain, but it kept coming at me. As I go to reload, nothing comes. I'm out?! Now?! In a last ditch effort, I did what any other New Yorker would do: deck the livin' shit outta this punk. It raised its swords to come down on me at an angle and I saw my opportunity. I put everything into this next step and swing as hard as I can. In a burst of light, electricity scattering across the air and ground, a pulsing sound filled the air with a slight boom like I had hit a brick wall with a mallet. The next moment, the Fallen Captain was disappearing into thin air.

 _That was a Titan's Storm Fist. Your adaptability truly is beyond any other I have ever seen._

"Did you find anything?!"

 _On the roof there is a ship. It is not in the best of conditions, but it shall suffice until we get to the Tower._

"Then let's get the hell outta here. I need time to take this in." That I do. A part of me just can't accept all of this at once, but there's another part of me that's trying to keep me calm. Like, everything is gonna be alright. Maybe a part of the original owner of this body is still here comforting me in a sense? Too many questions. Far too many to have them all answered.

Running up these steps, I'm suddenly remembering my college days. I was a part of the wrestling team, albeit a nobody, but boy could I run. It was all I could do honestly. Taking the rest of these stairs and looking back, I can almost see the other 4 members trailing behind scraping for breaths of fresh air. Nostalgic, sure, but it's also reminding me that it hasn't been 5 years since I last saw those guys, but close to a thousand.

I bust through the door leading to the roof and am met with a wave of fresh air and the clanks of rain pounding on my metal skin. I can sense the heat emanating from my body rapidly cooling, but a part of me wanted to feel it on bare skin. It's not the same. Not even by a fraction of a margin, but I'll make do. I'll adapt. I always do.

There ahead of me I can see the shape of something straight out of sci-fi novels. A ship that looked like it could take me to the moon and back in a day. To say the least, it's not exactly pretty, but it made me excited nonetheless.

 _There we are. Now, hold tight, I will start her up._ I can see Ghost disappear just in front of the ship and heard it click and clank. It feels like he's repairing tidbits here and there. _There is not much I can do, but getting her to the Tower, we have ourselves a ride, Gabriel. Standby for - Enemy incoming!_

From atop the ship, a tall dark looming figure stood then jumped down not 8 feet from me. It's a Fallen Captain, but then not at the same time. A lot of the same features, but this one looked to be a cut above the rest.

"How many bullets do I have?"

 _You cannot take him on! That is Riksis the Devil Archon!_

"How many?"

 _...only 3._

"Get that ship up and running." With that, I charge at Riksis. With a great stomp and a loud roar, he meets my shoulder charge head, pushing him back a bit. He aims his gun down at me and jump back to avoid the three shotgun-like blasts that could probably shred me to pieces.

Lightning flashed and when it disappeared, so did Riksis. "What the-?!"

 _Behind you!_

Before I can even turn, a strong blow blew me forward. Surges here and there could be felt. I guess this is the robotic equivalent of pain. "Damn you." Slowly, the pain dulled away and I can 'function' properly. Amidst the sound of thunder and heavy rain, I can hear it laugh at me. "Don't...laugh you bitch. I'm comin for yuh."

I shot one bullet to the face making him reel back. I run forward at him as he's recovering and something in me told me to give it my all.

 _Channel the energy of lightning and bring down your Fists of Havoc! It is your only chance!_

Ghosts yelling at me to bring down my fists, something else telling me to give it my all. What choice do I have? "But I'm doing this my way!" I punch the living hell out of Riksis' leg, causing him to bend in pain. I put a bullet in the other leg and he swiped at me, pushing me back several feet. He got to one knee, and shot a glare of true death at me. With a mighty roar, he disappeared again, but this time to my right. ' _Last shot...let's make this count,'_ I thought to myself. I put a bullet to his head causing him to reel back again, but this time, staggering away, closer and closer to the edge of the building.

I've got nothing left in me, but these hands. "Let's make this count." A hellish roar echoed in the night, but this time it was my own. I charged at him and with both fists in the air, I brought them down as hard as I could possibly muster. All around me, the air was electrified as a bolt of lightning hit the ground and a large explosion emanated from where I slammed my fist.

I can feel the power leaving me, much like when adrenaline dies down. When I look up, he was nowhere to be seen. A sigh of relief? Maybe too soon. A low throaty chuckle came from behind me and as I glance, I can feel the anger inside of me well up. This bastard teleported again. "You're a cheatin' asshole. You know that Riksis?"

Just before Riksis can pull the trigger, the ship brimmed with life. He turned away from me to look at it, but that was all I needed. I spin to get some momentum and laid out a beat down on the knee I shot until it buckled and with the last bit of strength I can pull from this body, I pull Riksis over my shoulder and threw him across ledge. The tidbit of strength I had left, completely gone. I fall over the ledge with him.

As he cried out in anger at me, despite the fact I haven't a clue as to what he's saying I can still tell they weren't pretty, I just free fell down, down, down. I looked out over the rained out horizon. I can practically see the raindrops falling. Guess I'm falling at the same speed. Will I die again? I don't know. All I know is, I did my best. It's about all I can do against something like that Riksis guy.

 _Transmatting now! Hold on Gabriel!_

A blue light shines brightly over me. With a few seconds before hitting the ground, I noticed the scenery changed to that of a metal room with a loud engine sound resonating within.

 _Hold on!_

I can feel the ship shift and the g-force holding me down, but that doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that swept over me was this raw emotion of security enveloping me. I cry out to get my frustration out of me, but before I knew it, I was laughing. Laughing as hard as no other before, and if I was capable, I guess I'd be crying right about now too. "See that mom? Ha ha ha ha! I got beamed!" Yeah. I'd be crying.


End file.
